maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 7
I wrangle a rhino As soon as I returned to the Helicarrier after deleting the illegal fight club's manager, I was surprised to see multiple Agents watching MLP: FiM and Super Sentai on their computers. The Agents then realized why my favorite shows proved vital to defeating the invaders, speaking multiple blurbs about both shows. "Go Go Power Rangers! No one will ever take them down! The power lies on their sides!" "Those ponies are anything but wimps! Russcorn is one, and he's a perfect fighter!" "Wow, friendship IS magic! It can defeat anything, period." "I can totally believe the fighting game Fighting is Magic." "If Twilight Sparkle managed to defeat those evil magic users, she could defeat those invaders too." "Russcorn and his pony data will defeat those invaders at Mach speed!" "As soon as each of these invaders is approved for delete, the ponies will delete them!" "And now we don't have to send Marvel characters after the invaders anymore!" Even Deadpool, playing my MLP game on his laptop, seemed to agree with them. "My Little Pony Alliance IS a much less broken and better paced game than Marvel's! MLP is love, MLP is life! Those ponies are the ones who will save the world when Marvel's heroes can't!" Uh oh. SHIELD itself also seems to be turning against Marvel characters. One of the Agents continued, "Look what's happening to Marvel heroes now" and showed me a video clip of a rhino Alienizer, Anrian Beildon, from Dekaranger. Beildon was turning nameless humans into gasoline with a green spray-like beam. The Runaways confronted him. One was Nico Minoru, a black-haired floating mage. Another was Molly Hayes, the super-strong girl with a hoodie and pants. And the third one was Karolina Dean, whose skin glowed like a rainbow. Beildon threw boomerangs at all of them, knocking them around. Then he shot a horn missile at Nico, paralyzing her. "You're not going anywhere", he yelled, before spraying green gas at her and turning her into gasoline. He did the exact same thing to Dean after her rainbow laser hit him without doing much damage. Molly then tried to throw a car at him, but he shot her with lightning, causing her to drop the car backwards. The Agent told me to let the Runaways die for outliving their usefulness in his eyes. "Russcorn, I'd MUCH rather play with the ponies in your game than Marvel's obsolete heroes. Nico and Dean die more easily than Glass Joe, and the latter hits as hard as tissue paper does. By contrast, the My Little Pony Alliance cast don't have glass jaws, and they always hit with sufficient force to damage even the weakest enemies. Are you sure you want to protect Marvel characters when ponies are better fighters?!?" I answered with Big Mac's "Eeyup" before continuing, "M: AA's Marvel characters that I was never familiar with are actually very interesting. I have looked them up. I know that playing with ponies would be a great experience, but we all need to expand our comfort zones." Then several Agents, all named Smith, surrounded me in a circle formation and pointed phasers at me. Why were they all named Agent Smith? The Agents Smith told me, "Think twice, my little pony. If you go to protect the Runaways, we're losing interest in your pony game. So reconsider fighting for the Marvel universe. That rhino you just saw is going to successfully retire some easily-killed letdowns. Go ahead and defeat him if you want, but let the Runaways die or we won't play with ponies anymore." I said "Eenope" and teleported out of the circle. The Agents Smith quickly vaporized each other with their phasers. More of them tried to restrain me, but my hooves, swordplay, and magic proved to be too strong for them. I then released the robot masters from Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance to hold the Agents Smith off so I could deal with Beildon. "Why don't you play my other Avengers Alliance clone too? That's where these guys come from. It's called Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance." With a big brawl behind me, I Spin Dashed through another line of Agents Smith to quickly get to Beildon. That same Spin Dash had me smash through the wall and knock Beildon over before I unrolled to see him get back up. "Anrian Seijin Beildon! I see that somepony put you back together after the Space Police Dekaranger blew you apart. I'm here to do it again!" Molly and Beildon continued their highly choreographed dance number for a while. Molly tried to drop kick Beildon, but he turned his spiked shoulders toward her to skewer her. I began blasting away at him at the same time, causing some small explosions on his body. As she stuck to his shoulder, she repeatedly punched him to no effect while he shook her off. His shoulder spikes had drained her energy upon contact. As he threw her off his shoulder, she landed on the floor and unsuccessfully tried to get up. He told her, "You're not going anywhere" and pointed his arm at her. I fired a charged shot at him to interrupt him, but he turned her into gasoline right before the shot hit his arm and disabled his gasoline ray. I pummeled him with my hooves before being shocked, falling back, and landing in front of the gasoline that used to be Molly Hayes. Those of you who are used to 80's shootout movies would think I was unharmed, but no, I found myself physically exhausted. I had to restore Molly, but the ponies and I would face even more real danger if I revived a Marvel character normally. So I released some magic into the gasoline, causing it to materialize...into Applejack, the honest, orange farm pony with the yellow mane and tail, and a Stetson. "Howdy-doo, Prince Russcorn. Let's finish wrangling that rhino!" As a horn missile flew towards me while I got up, AJ defllected it with her tail to damage Beildon. I then shot a nondescript green laser at him only for him to counter with a lightning beam, creating a Priori Incantatem. "APPLEJACK! NOW YOU CAN HIT HIM!" Due to my lightning injury, I was less able to keep up my magic beam than usual. The lightning creeped closer to me before AJ literally kicked Beildon's flank, knocking him off balance. She then lassoed his arm, raising it to aim the lightning harmlessly upwards. Beildon got hit by the green laser, triggering more explosions on his body. It was then AJ's turn to pummel him with her hooves. After she kicked him sideways, he tried to shoot her with lightning, but she jumped really high, landing next to him and shaking the ground to send him flying upwards. When he landed and got back up, he then charged at her only for her to sidestep and lasso him, constricting him. I regained my ability to stand, and began dodging his lightning and missiles for a while. I magically levitated my lightsaber and deflected his projectiles before charging and destroying his horn with it. Beildon yelled, "You will pay for destroying my beautiful horn!" I then replied, "I think you'll pay for your attack on the Marvel universe. You've already been approved for delete on your show." With that, I magically charged up AJ's body. "APPLEJACK CANNON!" Then I fired her at Beildon like a missile, explosively deleting him. She then landed on her hooves beside me. "Got you! With this, case complete! Unfortunately, I can't change you back right now because even SHIELD seems to be losing tolerance towards Marvel characters. Ever since I released My Little Pony Alliance and Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance, ponies and robots have stolen the spotlight from Marvel heroes. Let's go back into the latter game." With that, I teleported myself and Molly (still in Applejack's form) into Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance in order to protect her from both the Alienizers and the Agents Smith. Category:Blog posts